Memories of Kalos
by FyoraHime
Summary: Ash has just returned home to Pallet Town. He's delighted to be back in Kanto, yet for some reason, memories of Kalos keep flooding his senses... Implied Amourshipping. One-shot.


Returning to Kanto after such long trips abroad could feel rather surreal at first.

Even though he had traveled to other regions and come back to Pallet Town plenty of times before, Ash Ketchum still required a bit of time to readjust to being home. Having grown up here, settling in did not take too long, but the experience was slightly different each time.

The sights and sounds of home should be the most familiar ones. Pallet Town was his domain, his security, his comfort. Nonetheless, sometimes when going through his simple everyday routine, memories of Kalos would rush to the surface and flood his senses.

The sound of his mother's voice warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. He missed her when the two of them were thousands of kilometers apart. However, the night he returned, her gentle laughter brought another sound back to his ears. Bonnie's playful giggles rose to the surface of his mind, and his mother's kindness reminded him of when Bonnie sang sweetly to Squishy. Ash couldn't help but smile as he pictured the spunky little blonde.

The next morning, the scent of freshly cut grass invaded his senses. The familiar scent of his quaint hometown soothed him, yet he couldn't stop the memory of another scent from filling his nose: tantalizing, freshly-baked bread that permeated the air of every major Kalosian city. The mere thought nearly made the boy drool. Clemont could whip up the most masterful meals with simple ingredients, from sandwiches to salads to soups and souffles. His mechanical inventions often suffered from technical difficulties, but his culinary inventions never failed.

When he went to Professor Oak's laboratory later that day, his Pokemon gave him the warmest of greetings. Fur and feathers flew at him from all directions, while scales and tails pressed up against him. The young man gathered all of his Pokemon around for a big bear hug, delighting in their touch; Bayleef looked particularly excited to see him. Afterward, as he watched his new friends mingle with his old ones, his skin began to tingle as he recalled the touch of his friends back in Kalos as they embraced him after victory, rested their hands on his shoulders after defeat, and even their tender treatment when he was bedridden with illness.

Another surprise awaited him at Professor Oak's lab that day. The local townspeople had all gathered there to excitedly welcome him back. The sight of the familiar faces he had grown up with, bearing huge grins and beckoning to him with exuberant cheers and open arms, almost brought the startled trainer to tears. He had to fight to keep his emotions in check as he looked around to see his mother, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey…. Balloons and banners decorated the joyous afair. How could they not welcome back their Kalos finalist from their humble hometown? Surrounded by these spectacles, Ash almost felt guilty when memories of another celebration popped up into his head. He could clearly envision Professor Sycamore and Manon scurrying around to quickly set up a surprise party for Alan, which ended up becoming an occasion to celebrate all of Kalos's heroes!

As much as he appreciated the homecoming treatment from seemingly every human and Pokemon in Pallet Town, Ash was relieved to take a respite in his own home that night. His mother knew him well, for even though they had feasted during all of the festivities, she had prepared a special berry pie for him and left it clearly visible on the kitchen counter. No matter how many treats he tasted, whether at home or abroad, no dessert would ever compare to this homemade delicacy. Eagerly he picked up the utensils his mother had left out for him and carved out a rugged slice. The flavors danced along his tongue and his tastebuds began to sing after merely his first bite. Flaky crust mingled with Oran, Aspear, and the sweetest Pecha berries he had ever tasted. Delia had a knack for finding the plumpest, pinkest, most perfect Pechas for this pie.

So why did the memory of a different taste make his lips tingle right now?

It wasn't Pechas, but rather plump, pink, perfect lips that provided Ash with the sweetest taste he had ever experienced. No dessert would ever top this pie, but perhaps food wasn't the only source of sweetness in the world. The young man had a feeling that no other taste could top _that_ pinnacle of sweetness.

Ash touched a finger to his lips. No matter how many journeys he had, no matter how many times he crossed the world and came back home, he knew that was a sensation he would never forget. A sensation he never wanted to forget.


End file.
